


A Buck and Change Episode 12 or Heaven and Hell

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-12
Updated: 1999-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: While rescuing The Dragon Ladie's dry cleaning, Ray suffers horribly. This story is a sequel to A Buck and Change Episode 11 or An Invitation To Romance.





	A Buck and Change Episode 12 or Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

  
due South A Buck and Change #12

**Warning: R M/M Sex, a dry  
cleaners, "the bar", TDL's dry cleaning, accelerant, the word tea, two  
windows, Fraser's hair, two disclaimers.**

Promises: A floor again, the Stetson, an Armani suit, sex, a locked door to do *it* behind. Quiz by the ever delightful Laurie Taylor.. Beta Reading by Dyevka.   
  

#  BUCK AND CHANGE - Ep12

#  or _Heaven & Hell_

by Mitch Hudson

(Here's the Heaven part. You'll know *Hell* when you get there.)

Remarkably clean, Ray briefly noted as Benny planted him against the inside of the Karaoke Bar bathroom door. It even smelled nice in the dimly lit room. Something definitely wasn't right. This was a public rest room. A *men's* public rest room and in *Chicago* of all places. 

He pulled his left hand from the vice-like clamp Fraser had turned their chests into and snaked it down the door edge to the handle. A lock, a simple push in lock. Ray pushed. 

Benny pushed too, but not something metal. He pushed his hot crotch against Ray's and Ray let out a ragged groan around Benny's invading tongue. The man was force on two legs. He was lust in a red tunic. He was heat in human flesh. And at the moment definitely *on* human flesh. 

"Benny," Ray tried to twist away and form coherent words. "We can't do this in here. There are people out there who--" 

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray," Fraser said shaking his head too long. "No people are in our way. We *can*, my dearest. We can. If you'll just . . . " His hips stayed welded to his lover's but the Mountie leaned away far enough to attack Ray's shirt buttons. 

"Hey, careful. Do you know how much this shirt cost me- Mmmumph." Fraser captured Ray's mouth, silencing his often repeated objection. 

The ire at his lover dissolved. Ray brought his hands up to cup Benny's clean cut features. He stroked the Mountie's cheeks, cupping his ears and running his probing fingers up into the tangled mass of dark hair. Fraser looked fantastic with his hair trimmed short in back, the top a little longer and full. 

"Benny," he said through the kiss, "I'm sorry I told you your hair was a pelt. Its beautiful, lover. I was just being--" 

Fraser opened his lips and devoured Ray's mouth, silencing all his words. The Mountie's hands roamed up Ray's sides, tugging his shirt open, unfastening his belt. In moments Ray was only partially clothed and Fraser allowed gravity to tug his lover to the floor. 

The men crumpled together in an effective mesh of moving limbs. Fraser kept Ray against the door and searched out the tender juncture of his supple neck and left shoulder. 

Ray moaned as Benny teethed the skin, sending shivers through him. He effortlessly managed to get inside the red tunic and began his own exploration. Fraser's lungs labored as the man stretched out on top of him, penning him to the pristine rest room floor. Ray didn't even spare the tile a glance as Benny's teeth latched onto his earlobe. Ray arched against his lover and Fraser met his thrust with his own hungering erection. 

"Mhh. You want to, Benny? You want to make love in here?" 

"Ray," Fraser grated out impatiently. "Do you honless- honestly need to ask?" 

"Well, no." Ray said with a smile. "It's just that this isn't exactly your cup of tea, now is it? This place?" 

"Shut up, Ray, and get your shirt down. Your *pants* down I mean," Fraser ordered as he rose and made the order completely unnecessary by doing the job himself. He unfastened his own trousers and had them down around his hips before Ray could lift a finger to help. 

"Now that's more like it, Benny. I want you ready and willing. Not off contemplating some higher justice when I'm in the mood for- Oh!" 

Fraser flipped Ray over onto his knees in the middle of the room and was on him. "I'd be perflect- perflectly ready, Ray, if you'd only shut up for a minute." 

"You didn't seem to mind- Oh! Benny! Not so- Oh! Yeah!" 

Fraser had taken the opportunity to push Ray's knees apart and was now probing his precum wet penis between Ray's bouncy round butt cheeks. "Oh, shit! Ray, you drive me crazy." He gasped as he found his position and pushed in. 

Ray wasn't quite ready for Benny's push but he pushed back, opening himself for his manic lover. Benny was so needy and so impatient to complete this joining. 

No more words were spoken as Ray fought to keep himself up on his hands and knees as his lover plunged into him with abandon. No rhythm was ever established, only grunting thrusts of overwhelming need as Fraser pumped his seed into Ray in jerky motions. 

Ray felt solidly muscled arms tighten about his lower chest as Benny spent himself in one last spasm. The Mountie sagged on to him and Ray suddenly remembered the Armani jacket that he still miraculously wore. He locked his elbows and kept himself from smashing full length onto the floor. He spared his swinging erection a moment's pain-filled glance and a long thought of regret as he jabbed at Benny with an elbow. 

"Up, Benny. I'm not mopping the floor with the front of this jacket too. It's bad enough what happened to the back when you decided to use me as a mat by the door. And I don't even wanna think about the condition of the knees of my pants. You gotta get off me." 

"Ungh, Ray," Fraser moaned his name weakly. "I already got off." 

"Oh, very funny, Mr. Comedian. Up. Right now," he commanded with two more elbow jabs. His lover slowly obeyed, rising to his knees but keeping a steadying hand firmly planted on Ray. "Ah, just look at you, Benny," Ray said as he twisted around. "What a mess." 

It took him several minutes to get them both cleaned and redressed. Fraser's lanyard refused to lie straight but Ray struggled with it until it looked perfect. He stepped back and surveyed his work. "Perfection in red serge, Benny. I'm an artist if I do say so myself. I'd defy even Thatcher to find anything wrong with your uniform right now." 

The Mountie who still seemed to be weaving even though Ray had propped him against the marble counter for his impromptu review looked up at his lover. "Even Thatcher?" 

"Yeah, even the Dragon Lady. Except there seems to be something missing...that I can't quite put my thumb on--" 

"Missing! Oh, no! Ray, I forgot her dry cleaning," Fraser exclaimed as he turned to the door. He whirled back to his lover and bolted around him to the small window high on the wall. 

"Dry cleaning? Benny, you were in a Karaoke bar to pick up dry cleaning?" 

"Not exactly, Ray." Fraser explained as he sprang up to the window ledge ad opened the latch. The glass panel swung out easily. "The dry cleaners is located next to this establishment." 

"And you just felt like belting out a tune or two before completing your appointed rounds, eh?" 

"Once again, Ray, you have confused the oath of another service for that of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I believe," he knelt on the ledge and lowered his legs out the window, "you are quoting," he wriggled further out the window until only his head remained inside with Ray, "the oath of the United States Postal Service letter carrier." He dropped out of sight. 

"Benny!" Ray called in disgust. Sensibly he fled through the bathroom door and ran through the swirl of bar patrons. At the door he felt a hat thrust in his hands. He simply accepted the object and kept on running. 

He reached the back of the closed dry cleaners just as Fraser's regulation RCMP boots disappeared into a similar window high on the wall of that establishment. "Benny!" he called angrily. "I can't believe you breaking and entering just to get the Dragon Lady's Matador pants." 

Fraser's untanned face reappeared and he gave Ray a broad grin. "I'd never done . . . do such a thing, Ray. I followed a burglar through the open window. I shall attempt," his right hand reappeared momentarily as he held up his index finger briefly for Ray to see, "to apprehend the trespasser and then obtain the owner's permission for an after hours pick up." 

"You mean you're hanging in that window and some perp is sneaking around behind your back?" Ray asked in shock. "Benny, you're in real danger in there. I should'a never let you out in your condition. You're not used to drinking any--" 

"Oh, dear," Fraser said in alarm as his eyes widened. 

"What?" Ray demanded. "Do you hear something?" 

"Not exactly, no." 

"The what is it, Benny?" 

"Accelerant, if I'm not mistaken Ray." Fraser said seriously. 

"Accelerate what? Benny, you're drunk, man. You're not making any sense. Come outta there and--" 

A loud clatter interrupted him and Fraser dropped, once again from view. Ray raised his hands to catch at the window ledge and realized he held Fraser's Stetson. Looking around he saw no safe, clean place to lay it so he donned the hat and leaped for the ledge. Inside he found the building illuminated with dim bulbs and smelling of gasoline. He heard another clatter and followed the noise to its source. 

"Ah, Ray. Just in time, I see." Fraser said as lay sprawled beside a prone human figure. "I tripped over something and seemed to have bumped my head probably in the same fashion as this poor gentleman here, whom I believe is the owner of the establishment, and as such, the very same gentleman who's permission that earlier I mentioned attempting to gain--" 

"Yeah, yeah. I remember," Ray said as Fraser turned blue from lack of oxygen. "Can we talk about this later? Preferably after we get outside? I think this place might be on fire." 

"I definitely concur, Ray. I can only surmise," he continued as Ray hauled him to an unsteady upright position, "that the gentleman may have been attempting a bit of arson." 

"I don't really care, Benny," Ray answered as he balanced the Mountie at his side and snagged the unconscious man's collar with his other hand. He began moving the men toward the back door. 

Ray paused by a clothing rack to snag a garment from amongst the myriad array and hooked its hanger to Benny's belt. "Is this the Dragon Lady's dry cleaning, Benny? Cause if it is I'm gonna be really pissed at you," Ray exclaimed as he jerked the fire alarm switch by the back door and threw the exit's bolt open. 

"Why, whatever for, Ray?" Fraser asked as his lover guided him and dragged the unconscious man into the clear night air. 

"Cause, Benny," Ray glared at the Mountie, "I'm wearing your hat." 

"Oh," Fraser exclaimed in childlike delight. "So you are. And it looks absolutely precious on you, Ray, my love. How does it feel?" 

"Like hell!" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The end of this installment of A Buck and Change. Has Ray finally deduced that the hat is what gives Fraser his super-human powers? And if so, is he slightly upset about that discovery? The title of next weeks episode is intended in no way to reflect the attitudes or feelings of anyone or anything.  Tune in next week for the next Rayful episode of A BUCK & CHANGE or Somebody's Secret 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

QUIZ By Laurie Taylor

1 What did Benton plant against the bathroom door? 

  * a A rubber plant
  * b A pin-up of Han Solo
  * c Ray Vecchio



2 What is a karaoke?

  * a A car to rival the riv
  * b A sex toy
  * c Japanese for 'squirrel'



3 How do we know Benton was inebriated and distracted during his 'contact'  
with Ray?  
4 How does Fraser describe Ray's gluteus maximus?

  * a 'Bouncy round butt cheeks'
  * b 'Peachy perfect posterior'
  * c 'Bouncy bare bottom'



5 Fill in the blank: Fraser's ____ refused to lie straight.

Under no circumstances should you attempt to give more than one answer to the multiple choice questions. Chocolate oranges need not take this exam. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

ANSWERS

1 c  
2 Karaoke is actually another word for 'dry cleaning.'  
3 He was brusque to the point of rudeness with Ray, he told him to  
shut up, he ordered him to get his shirt down and he mispronounced 'honestly'  
and 'perfectly.'  
4 a  
5 Lanyard  
   
 

End

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment  
of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication,  
CBS, CTV, or any others is intended. This story is not published for  
profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be  
reproduced in any form. The author makes no claims on the characters  
or their portrayal by the creation of this story.

Mitch_H@hotmail.com

geocities.com/soho/lofts/5843/mh-fict.htm

  


End file.
